


Head Dive's Over

by Alegacyofmonsters



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegacyofmonsters/pseuds/Alegacyofmonsters
Summary: Takes place during 1x07
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Milton "MG" Greasley





	Head Dive's Over

"It’s like compulsion, but while I’m on the surface of his mind - heroic-like - I’m plunging you into the deep end -” MG stopped when Hope swung the final gate open and he finally got a good look at the Necromancer’s scarred face. “Holy Mary, mother of demons …”

“Hello, Milton,” the Necromancer croned through his shriveled lips. 

“Don’t talk to him,” Hope said icily, glaring down the monster.

He, of course, ignored her threatening command. “Your great-nana Imogene is waving hello just over your shoulder.” The Necromancer pointed a languished finger at the vampire. 

MG turned, as if he'd be able to see her too. “You can see my great-nana?”

“Oh, I can see everything. She’s most disappointed in you for forsaking Jesus -”

“That’s enough.” Hope’s voice rang out through the cellars, bouncing off of each metal bar. She glanced between MG and the Necromancer.

“Someone’s touchy.” The monster tisked his tongue. “Shall we begin?”

Hope stuck the key in the lock, but before she could turn it, MG was rushing to her side, hands on her arms.

“We’re going in there?” he asked warily, eyes glued to the Necromancer. “With him?”

“With me, the Almighty Necro-”

“Please, can we not do all that again?” Hope sighed loudly, pulling open the gate. 

“Did you steal them keys from Dr. Saltzman?” MG asked. His voice was getting higher and higher with every question he asked.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Oh boy.”

“MG.” Hope turned, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye. “Pull it together.” She took his hand and pulled him into the cell, closing the door tightly behind them. 

“Okay, I stand here,” MG said, stepping up in front of the Necromancer. Hope took her place behind the monster. “Hands on his shoulders. Now,” MG swallowed heavily, “you and I join hands.”

The Necromancer’s white fingers creaked and cracked as he extended them. MG tried to hide his disgust as he let the yellowed, long nails wrap around his hands.

“Now I look into your eyes, and you open your mind to me - like, lifting a window to let the breeze in.” MG glanced back up to Hope. “Are you ready for this?”

Hope nodded once, sharply, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting MG guide her into the terrifying depths of the Necromancer’s mind.


End file.
